Grille
Grille is a RED Medic concept created by YouTube user shirosaki97. Appearance and Personality Grille appears to be a RED Medic who lacks the typical Medic coat and medipack on his back. He wears the Das Maddendoktor and the Lo-Grav Loafers. An incredibly passionate and spirited individual, Grille is not one to say no to a challenge, finding excitement in tackling hardship and overcoming great obstacles that he comes across, though while absent minded when doing such activities, he tends to understand when the stakes are too high to not take seriously, though it often takes him time to come to such a conclusion. Grille, when with others, tends to act in a rather juvenile fashion, often being light-hearted and somewhat cocky at times when interacting to others, often acting true to himself, being rather blunt with what he wants to get across. However Grille's attitude and personality often gets him into petty squabbles with others, with him becoming heated over comparatively minor things. Despite his over-excitable and passionate demeanour, Grille follows a surprisingly strict code when it comes to fighting, as while he is completely familiar with fighting others and in fact enjoys it to a large extent, he refrains from taking any unfair advantage against his opponents, such as attacking from behind or when they're unable to properly fight back, in addition to allowing his enemies to unleash their full power so long as they don't attack him disrespectfully during the fight. However while he does restrain himself, Grille is not above killing his opponents, though he often needs a good reason for him to make an attempt on their lives. Additionally, Grille's opinion on TF2 Freaks in general is one of personal disinterest, not caring so much at Freaks but rather on any individual, be they Freaks or not, feeling that as long as they're enough to garner his interest, they're worthwhile in some way, in regards to him being a Freak, Grille typically dismisses it, calling himself a human over anything else. Powers and Abilities Physically, Grille's capabilities are quite extraordinary, with him being able to perform feats of strength and agility that would be impossible for any human, with his physical prowess being considered quite powerful even among other Freaks. However, Grille's body isn't equally strong, as his upper body strength is very much lacking in comparison to his leg strength, which is extremely powerful: being able to perform devastating kicks to opponents as well as being able to destroy the environment around him to a degree. Additionally, Grille is rather nimble, being able to manoeuvre extremely well, though his speed isn't too impressive. As his main strengths lie in his kicking abilities, Grille is more than an able martial-artist, being able to perform many powerful and swift kicks to his opponents, his fighting style typically revolves around using kicks that require a windup but cause major damage, however, he has been known to engage in a quicker, less strength intensive fighting style whenever he wants to pressure an opponent. Grille's main ability though is his Friction Manipulation abilities, after 'activating' his powers (shown through the steam that gets emitted from his modified boots), Grille is able to freely manipulate the way that friction acts upon with, increasing it and decreasing it at will. As such, Grille is capable of many unique applications, such as wall climbing, travelling at faster speeds by removing friction from his feet when he is on a downward incline and increasing the friction from the air resistance when he performs attack, thus creating a super heated blow to the opponent. Faults and Weaknesses Though very powerful physically, his inhuman strength only applies to his legs, his upper body strength is very much lacking in comparison to his lower half, and while not completely useless when it comes to fighting with his upper body, his strength while doing so can hardly be considered above human. Additionally, both his stamina and durability aren't very high, with Grile becoming quite tired after seriously fighting for a relatively short time, his performance dropping the longer fights go on, additionally, he cannot take too many hits before going down, and while certainly more resilient than most conditioned Humans, he's still frail. If he was trapped in a drawn out fight with a powerful opponent, Grille has a increase chance of getting defeated. Though his specialised boots reduce the self-harm done to himself due to his Friction Manipulation powers, extensive use of his abilities can deal rather severe damage to Grille himself, burning himself and causing muscle tearing if he isn't careful. Due to him mitigating this damage with his boots, if his boots are damaged, his battle potential is drastically lowered. Any overuse of his power is represented by a large amount of steam being emitted from his boots. Trivia Grille's conception was heavily inspired by the anime/manga series One Piece and subsequently from the character of Sanji in said anime. Additionally, he was also in part created in order to complete the set of Freaks who take heavy inspiration from popular Shonen anime/managa series, such as Bleach, Dragon Ball Z and One Piece. Grille's name is a pun on both his inspiration's main theme of cooking as well as a name pun, as Grille is French for grating, which is what Grille's personality can be to others around him. Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Concepts made by shirosaki97 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Martial Artists Category:Medics Category:Monsters with Custom Models Category:RED Team Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal